Reader x Draco: The Sorcerers Stone
by PfatCat
Summary: blah blah blah I'm not very good at summarys... Basically the first book of HP in the eyes of the reader who I decided to ship with Draco. Yay


DRACO POV

It was the sorting ceremony.

I knew I was going to be in Slytherin. Everyone else in my family had been in Slytherin. Sure enough, the hat barely touched my head before it blurted out "Slytherin!"

All of the other Slytherin students clapped for me as I went to their table. As I sat down, I noticed one of the other 1st years who didn't look afraid like the other trembling twigs.

"Y/N!" The professor called as she stepped up to the stool and the sorting hat plopped on her head.

The sorting hat took a long time to decide which house to put her in. I hope that she gets into Slytherin with me. She would belong in Slytherin more than any of the other houses. The sorting hat finally called out, "Gryffindor!" My heart practically shattered. Gryffindors and Slytherins were practically born rivals after all.

She was beautiful though. I stared at her across the tables. Until Pansy pulled me aside and hissed, "Draco, do you like Y/N or something?! You've been staring at her since you sat down." I felt my face flush red in embarrassment and I looked down. "No.." I mumbled. "I'd never like Gryffindor scum.."

YOUR POV

I don't get what all of the other 1st years are nervous about.. All that we have to do is put a hat on our head after all. They all trembled. It could be that the whole school is watching us I suppose...

"Hannah, Abbot!" The professor called.

A petty girl with blonde hair stepped up and sat on the stool. After some time the hat shouted out "Hufflepuff!" The table decked in yellow erupted into applause as she joined them.

The same thing happened a few times over.

"Weasly, Ron!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!"

"Potter, Harry!"

The hat seemed to be thinking hard, because

It took a long time for it to decide. Eventually it shouted "Better be... Gryffindor!"

The table covered in red erupted at once. Two boys chanted "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Who is Harry Potter? I wonder. I looked around trying to see if someone could tell me. I saw one of the other 1st years staring at me. It was Draco Malfoy, the one who got sorted into Slytherin in about 2 seconds. His face turned a shade of red and he turned away.

I suppressed a small giggle, then my name was called.

"Y/N!" The professor called.

I walked up to the stool and say down, the hat plopped down on my head.

Almost immediately, a voice spoke into my ear. I jumped.

"Well, well, what do we have here? You have talent, yes. But where to put you? You're very smart, that's for sure. But brave as well. Ravenclaw possibly? No. You don't seem to fit with them as much."

It can hear my thoughts...

"Why of course I can girl. Maybe you do belong in Ravenclaw. Although bravery is certainly your stronger area. But... No. IMPOSSIBLE! I-I ~GRYFFINDOR!" Called the sorting hat and I joined the table on the far left.

"Y/N!" Hermione called as the prefect named Percy Weasly shocked my hand.

"Yes?" I replied to her.

"You're very smart, why didn't you get sorted into Ravenclaw?" she asked.

"I don't really know. It told me my bravery was stronger..?" I replied not wanting to mention what else he had said.

"Oh, same for me too." She said.

I grinned and smiled "I hope we'll be good friends."

DRACO POV

"Alright everyone here are your schedules for the school year." the Slytherin prefect announced.

I looked down at my sheet of paper. First I had Herbology in the morning with the Ravenclaws.

Then I had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor. Y/N is in Gryffindor... Ahh.. She's so cute...

Pansy looked over my shoulder "Ah Draco," she smirked "You're with Y/N huh..?"

"Huh?" I blurted, wiping the look off my face. "N-no I don't.. I mean, I am but.." I cut off.

"Hmm." She said, turning away.

Ok end of chapter one! Fan fictions are hard gosh

Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing.

Since my school starts in like 3 days, I'm probably not going to update for a while.. Sorry about that.

We'll have a 4 day weekend so I can write then.

Ideas for other fan fictions:

1\. Fairy Tail GENDER BEND (title says all)

2\. Good isn't always the right thing to do ( some brainwashing, misfits, maybe a little magic)

3\. Vampire Legend (Did you know, vampires aren't really immortal?)


End file.
